A witches experience of the disaster at Galian Indochina
by Panthersturm
Summary: Story follows a witch as she fights in Galian Indochina against Neroui infantry. Wow I make a lot of spelling errors, I'm sorry about that a promise that i'll remove them and proofread my chapters before publishing.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

The victory in 1945 ended the scourge of the Neuroi as flying titans of the sky, but seeing as how man has fought them since the beginning of time, it should have been obvious that this victory would not be the end of them. The neuroi have adapted throughout the timeline of earth, originally taking the forms of dragons and monsters, they then took the forms planes and tanks. But the next adaption was one they could not have expected, the monsters of the sky, practically invincible and capable of singlehandedly destroying entire cities, transformed to mimic that of human infantry, small units capable of ambushes and other forms of guerilla warfare took the stage. This adaptation changed the way war was fought, no longer would grand armies of tanks, artillary, and waves of soldiers fight in a huge conflicts, now men fought in small groups, either stalking or being stalked in forests or towns, the enemy never being visible till the shooting started. The new method of warfare obviously had drastic affects on how witches were used as well, the idea of dogfighting had ended, leaving jet bombers the only witches left in the sky, and while tank witches retained some use on the ground, as they weren't much bigger than a person and could move through light forest and cities, they were not able to move through heavily forested areas and were not able to operate in buildings. So the world turned to predominantly training witches as infantryman.

The most memorable example being the disaster in Galian Indochina. In 1955 neuroi suddenly appeared randomly throughout the region, ambushing towns and villages. Originally the conflict was being handled by Galian forces, however as the attacks ramped up it became obvious this was an international threat. In 1957 the Fuso Empire, Empire of Orussia, and the Republic of China dedicated forces to the region, and in 1960 Liberion entered the war. After failure after failure the campaign finally ended in 1975, resulting in a total evacuation of Galian Indochina.


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Jungle

1975

Qui Nhøn, Vietnam

Laura opened her eyes to the beautiful sight of a dark gray sky, rain, red lasers and the massive, neuroi filled Jungle bellow her.

"Were you asleep?" asked Anne, better known as Lt. Durand, the commanding officer of there small scouting unit.

"Only a liberion would be lazy enough to fall asleep on a helicopter that's getting the shit shot out of it" Added Natasha, also known as Sgt. Smirnov, a fellow infantry sergeant belonging to the Orussian Army.

"We landing soon?" asked Laura, hoping to get off the death machine that is a helicopter. She may have gotten over her fear of hights in Ranger School, but she could never ease up about helicopter rides,one good shot and the evil monument to mans arrogance of the laws of physics will fall right out of the sky and kill everyone onboard.

"Just about" said Anne

"How'd you even fall asleep in a helicopter Laura? I thought you were terrified of these things?" Said Yuke, a Fusian Sergeant of which Laura was good friends with.

"Here we are" said Lt. Durand. "You sense anything Goodman?".

Laura power was Magic Antenna, well known for its use by night fighters in the Second Neroui war, it now saw itself being used as invaluable tool to protect against ambushes in the age of Guerilla warfare. Laura popped out her familiar, that of a bloodhound, and activated her magic.

"We seem clear" Laura stated

"I don't see anything either". Added Perrine, or Sgt. Leroy, the teams sniper, her magic power being enhanced sight, which came in handy when you realize that magic antenna only works for a couple hundred meters in thick jungle, opposed to the hundred of miles in clear sky.

"Guess were ready to land then" Anne said, giving a pat to signal their pilot.

And with that the whirly machine came plumiting down to the field bellow, kicking up dirt and rocks and blowing the grass to the sides, like a tornado had just landed in the field.

The team lept out of the helicopter and set off into the Jungle, the land were young men and woman go off to die.


	3. Chapter 3 The Long Road

(Spelling errors fixed)

Laura always liked hiking. Every weekend her father would take her and her brothers out on a hike up one of the many mountains that covered Pennsylvania. It was a fun way for her family to spend time together and get some excercise, and when you got to the top of the mountain you got to see a beautiful view that went on for miles. But the hikes in here were nothing like that. Cold, damp, dark, no discernible path, and the constant fear a neuroi was going leap out of one of there tunnels and grab you, they weren't the fun passtime she enjoyed with her family, they were hell.

"So just to make sure we all remember whats going on, i'm going to give a quick recap. Yesterday we suddenly lost air superiority over Kon Tum after an extreme escalation of Neuroi anti aircraft fire in the region. In about half an hour any aircraft anywhere near Kon Tum was shot down. This means the woods there a filled with stranded refugees, and even a few high ranking officers. The main infantry force we came here with is headed to Kon Tum to pick up the refugees and offer medical assistance, while our squad has been tasked to locate the downed helicopter of high ranking Galian officer just south of Kon Tum. Our job is to recover him and the sensitive documents he is carrying before the Neuroi do." Anne explained as her team dragged themselves through the thick foliage of the jungle.

"What if he's dead?" asked Laura, not believing anyone could survive the horror that is a helicopter crash.

"If he's dead then we still need to secure the files he was carrying with him" explained Anne, wanting to tell Laura to get her hopes up, but realising it's a fruitless effort when helicopters are involved.

"How far is it?" asked Yuke

"100 Kilimoters, we'll clear about 2.5 kilometers every hour making it a 40 hour hike which we'll split into four 5 hour hikes. It's 6:00 AM now, we'll hike to 11:00, rest and eat for a few hours, then at 3:00 we'll go for another 5 hours, or sunset, whichever comes first." Anne answered, preparing herself for the bombardment of complaints about the long hikes.

"10 hours a day?!" Smirnov angrily questioned "I know we're witches but seems a bit intense doesn't it? Especially considering the fact that we're carrying more gear than the average infantryman, for christs sake me and Yuke are carrying machine guns!" she continued.

"Four days is already pushing it to find him alive, we need to move as fast as we can. Besides your magic is super strength, your the last one who should be complaing about the weight of their gear" Anne said, trying to explain the rationale behind the intense hours.

"Couldn't the helicopters have taken us farther?" Perrine asked, knowing the helicopters were still on the ground and hoping they could re-embark.

"We barely survived the helicopter ride here, if we got any closer to the AA we'd be dead" Laura added, jumping to action out of fear they'd get back into the death machines.

"Laura's right, that AA's the whole reason we're here, anything that get's close to Kon Tum gets shot down, we got as far as we could in the air but now we need to move by foot." Anne said, finishing the argument, as everyone begrudgingly realized this was the best and only way.


	4. Chapter 4 Into Darkness

(Spelling errors fixed)

9:00 PM

75 Kilometers South East of Kon Tum, Vietnam

The team had finished up their second long hike for the day an hour ago, and split the watches to two hour shifts between the five of them, leaving each witch with a good 8 hours of sleep. Laura took the first watch, and with only an hour after sunset it was completely dark. It wasn't a moonless night but it was cloudy and what little moonlight made it through the clouds was stopped by the thick jungle canopy. She had a flashlight, but with how thick and plentiful the foliage was it wasn't good for more than 10ft, if even that.

 _Russle_

"What was that?" Laura panicked out loud. The dark wasn't a particularl fear Laura had, but when the dark held Alien monsters trying to kill, you get afraid.

 _Shhzzze_

Something zooped out of the bushes right at her, she couldn't see what it looked like because it was as pitch black as the night around them, all she new was it had reached her and stuck what felt like a blade in her. She wanted to call out for help but she was paralyzed by fear, the neuroi then started to pull her along the ground into the bushes, much faster than any man could run, then it came to its burrow, and pulled her underground.

No matter wether your claustrophobic or not, being dragged into a tiny hole in the ground by something you can't see and being possibly burried alive, is terrifying. Luckily Laura managed to come to her senses in time and grab her knife which she used to stab at the darkness, hoping to kill her attacker. It worked, luckily for her she was a witch, and a good one at that, so she managed to survive what would have been a death sentence for a normal infantryman, but it wasn't over. She was still stuck who knows how deep underground with a stab wound in her abdomen, and with the rush of adrenaline ending, she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5 For a friend

(Spelling errors fixed)

Yuke opened her eyes to an unexpected site, sunrise.

 _I thought I had second watch? she thought._

 _Why didn't Laura wake me?_

 _Did we switch up the watch order?_

She looked over to Laura's sleeping bag, not a foot away from her, she wasn't there.

 _Where is she?_

She looked to the other sleepings bags, everyone was sleeping.

 _Who's on watch?_

She rose from her sleeping bag and checked around the camp, then saw an M1A next to a tree on the edge of the camp?

 _That's her rifle, she wouldn't just leave that lying around._

She went over to tree, and upon further inspection found the other side was covered in blood, with a small slit in the middle of the stain. She looked to the ground, there was a trail in the dirt that looked like something had bin dragged into the woods.

 _No_

She panicked, and without thinking went alone into the forest to follow the trail and find her friend. Eventually she came to a hole, she knew the drill with these, anyone who goes in, doesn't go out. The neuroi would dig these holes all over, they'd lie underground and leap out to snatch people, pulling them in to be slaughtered. Yuke didn't like the idea of going into one of these, but if the alternative was losing her close friend, then she'd just have to bear it. She pulled out her flashlight, grabbed her pistol(knowing she couldn't crawl aroud down there with her machine gun), and crawled down into the dark abyss of death.

 _I wonder if this is what it's like for Laura to be on a helicopter._ She thought to herself, trying to cheer herself up with humor. It didn't work, she was stuck in a dirt tunnel barely wider than her that colapse at any moment, that or a neuroi could pop out and kill her.

 _What will I do when I find her? I can't just drag her out, can I?_ Sure Yuke was stronger than the average girl, strong enough to pass basic training, and all witches got extra strength from there powers, so with that she was probably stronger than the average soldier, but that didn't mean lugging up Laura backwards through a thin dirt shaft wasn't going to be a challenge. But those thoughts stopped when she saw the green cloth of a Liberion helmet.

"Laura!" she yelled desperately hoping for a response to know if she was okay, but she didn't get one.

 _How long has she been down here?_

 _I know she's wounded, could she have even survived this long._

 _Nows not the time to think about that, I just need to get here up to the surface so I can heal her._

 _Shhzzze_

 _Oh no_

She didn't move, frozen with fear she knew the sound, the sound that was always followed by screaming and a missing person. A sound she had heard too many times, but never this close. She held still, hoping it was passing through a different tunnel, and that if she just stayed quiet long enough, it would go away. So she waited.


	6. Chapter 6 The hole

(Spelling errors fixed)

Anne opened her eyes to an unexpected site, sunrise.

"What time is it?" She thought out loud, checking her watch, it showed 9:00 AM.

"What the fuck?" _How'd this happen, did someone fall asleep on watch?_

"Everybody wake up!" She looked around, and saw that Yuke's and Laura's bags were empty.

"Anyone seen Laura or Yuke?" She asked

"You literally just woke us up lieutenant, how would know more than you?" Perrine said sassily, not enjoying being screamed at just as she woke up.

"They're probably out fucking in the bushes, it was bound to happen eventually" Smirnov said jokingly, but then started to think that might actually be the case.

"Uh, yeah, maybe we should just wait for them to finish up" added Perrine, also now believing this was the case.

"Hey why's the sun out? I don't remember doing watch" questioned Smirnov, confused but to interested focusing on thinking about Laura and Yuke out in the bushes.

"Yeah I didn't eith-" Perrine was cut off by Anne.

"There's blood on this tree" Anne stated in panic, the idea of half her squad being cut down in the middle of the night all to horrifying, and the question of why they were still alive adding confusion on top of that, and in times of panic, confusion might as well be fear.

"And there's Laura's gun on the ground" Anne added.

"Looks like something was dragged into the woods" said Perrine, losing the happy fantasy of Laura and Yuke finally hookung up and replacing it with the idea that the poor girls were dragged off into the woods and killed.

They set out into the woods, Smirnov in the lead followed by Anne then Perrine.

"Looks like Yukes gun up ahead" Stated Smirnov, seeing the black Type 62 machine gun stand out in the foliage, she also noticed what it was laying next to a neuroi tunnel.

"Fuck" said Anne, now convinced that Yuke and Laura were dead, no one survived getting dragged in those holes and she knew it.

"Should we go in?" asked Smirnov, not really excited at the idea but still considering it.

"And get killed? No, we should hurry on, maybe do a duel watch at nights to make sure this doesn't happen " said Perrine, not happy to leave them behind, but at this point she really didn't believed there was hope of saving them.

Smirnov didn't listen, she had already crawled into the hole while Perrine was talking.

"Nat you fucking dumbass get out of the hole you're going to get fucking killed" Perrine shouted, concerned for her friends safety but showing it in a wrather hostile way.

"Yuke? Laura? You guys in here?" Smirnov yelled into the hole.

 _Shzzze_

"Oh you wanna go blade man? I'll fucking kill you you skinny little molerat" Smirnov was not someone you wanted to go hand to hand in a tunnel with,pissed off, able to deadlift twice her weight without magic, covered with body army, wielding a hatchet, and possesing super strength with her bear familiar, the neuroi might have been in his element, but when it came at her it didn't stand a chance.

Yuke heard the ping of a neuroi kill muffled through the dirt.

"Are you guys up there?!" she yelled, realizing now it would have been a better idea to bring them along, but she was in to much of a panic at the time.

"Hey guys I here Yuke!" Yelled Smirnov excitedly.

"Yuke, is Laura with you?" Smirnov continued, now addressing her Fusian comrade in the hole.

"Yes but she's unconscious, I don't think I can get her up" replied Yuke.

"Don't worry i'll get her" said Smirnov, ready to be the hero again.

"How will you get around me?" Asked Yuke, her claustrophobia finally setting in.

"I'll just squeeze passed you" said Smirnov, not entirely convinced that that would work, but not seeing another option.

"There's no room" Yuke said, fearing for her personal space.

"Just let Yuke out of the hole, this really isn't something we should be focusing on so much, it's really not that big of a challenge" Perrine said, being ignored.

Anne had walked away back to camp to pack stuff up, not wanting to deal with the three stooges fucking around in a tunnel trying to accomplish what should have been the easist part of their endeavor to save the Liberion. She walked to the tree, picked up Laura's gun, proceeded to roll up the sleeping bags, tie them up, restart the fire that had gone out overnight as no one was awake to tend to it, and started making breakfast.


End file.
